Appearance standards for different breeds of dogs have been well established over the years. Selective breeding has replaced the natural selection of the wild state since domestication in an attempt by man to accentuate the characteristics desired of an individual breed. Man further determined genetic improvement was not sufficient in that utility and appearance could be enhanced by physical changes in body confirmation. Ear cropping and tail docking became two widely accepted practices to effect this change for certain breeds. The tails of puppies are normally docked within one week of age.
Standards for tail lengths for specific breeds of dogs requiring this confirmation change have been established. These standards vary from breed to breed. A few of the variations are as follows:
______________________________________ LENGTH AT LESS THAN ONE WEEK BREED OF AGE ______________________________________ Sporting dogs: Cocker Leave 1/3 German Short Haired Pointer Leave 2/5.sup.(a) Vizla Leave 2/3.sup.(a) Wire Haired Pointing Griffen Leave 1/3.sup.(a) Terrier breeds: Airedale Terrier Leave 2/3-3/4.sup.(b) Fox Terrier (smooth and wire) Leave 2/3-3/4.sup.(b) Australian Terrier Leave 2/5.sup.(a) Irish Terrier Leave 3/4.sup.(a) Sealyham Leave 1/2-1/2 Toy Breeds: Toy Poodle Leave 1/2-2/3 Yorkshire Leave 1/3-1/2 Minature Poodle Leave 1/2-2/3 (about 1 1/8 in.) Standard Poodle Leave 1/2-2/3 (about 1 1/2 in.) ______________________________________ .sup.(a) Taken from official breed standards. .sup.(b) The tip of the tail should be approximately level with the head in show position.
The veterinarian performing this surgery by approximating and not actually measuring the fraction distances will over a period of time become very proficient at determining the proper lengths to be removed but this is still an approximation with a margin for error. On the other hand, the surgeon measuring the lengths will periodically encounter difficult and time-consuming problems.
1. Each puppy in the litter may require measuring if the individuals vary in size. PA1 2. The computation of total tail length in inches or metric distance and its fractional removal is tedious and difficult to determine. Example: PA1 1. Identify surgical tail amputation sites of the various breeds of dogs as determined by standards set for a specific breed. PA1 2. Accurately determine this proportion regardless of the size of the individual animal or the variance of tail lengths in a litter.
2/5 of 31/8 inches PA2 1/3 of 21/2 inches
The device and method of this invention will quickly and easily identify fractional tail lengths to be removed without time-consuming measurements or nonmeasured approximations. The invention functions on the principle of maintaining equidistant marking points regardless of the length measured merely extension or contraction of the instrument. Hence fifths, fourths, thirds and halves are quickly ascertained. Its application by the veterinarian will enable him to:
Breeders may find the instrument helpful in premarking certain litters for specific desired tail lengths prior to the veterinary hospital visit.